House Redwyne
House Redwyne is a large Ostrogoth family that were the only supporters of House Targaryan that chose to not abandon their masters. This loyalty caused the death of much of their number during the Fall of House Targaryan but they followed House Targaryan to Dragonstone where they have now rebuilt themselves in the Kingdom of Dragonstone. House Redwyne shares a sigil with their blazen and thus their blazon is a burgundy grape cluster on blue, symbolizing the famed wines of the Arbor. The words of House Redwyne are something that are still unknown to the story, thus making them one of the few houses without words to define them. House Redwyne would enter the valley of Lucerne alongside their rivals in House Targaryan. House Redwyne was shockingly enough once one of the greatest enemies of House Targaryan but during the Driving Tide the actions of House Targaryan impressed the leadership of House Redwyne that they decided to end their loyalty to House Tyrell and became a sworn house of House Targaryan. During the time of House Targaryan the wealth and power of House Redwyne grew as they were the most loyal and trusted house of House Targaryan. This all came to an end during the failure of a reign of Aryes Targaryan II. where they stood beside their lord house and because of this loyalty they were badly damaged and emigrated to the Kingdom of Dragonstone with House Targaryan. Now in Dragonstone House Redwyne is again finding the rewards of their loyalty as they are now the second most powerful house in the Kingdom. History Early History Valley of Lucerne House Targaryan Main Article : House Targaryan With the war over House Redwyne went to House Targaryan as they left for their new lordship in Tree Hill and asked them to take them on as a sworn house, and out of respect for eachother he agreed to do this. Leaving Lucerne With public opinion completely turned against them following the execution of Aryes II. and much of the entire house they had a decision to make. They could attempt to rebuild their reputation or they could accept that they were probably stuck with the reputation their patriarch had built for them. They decided that their reputation was damaged beyond repair so the time to leave was upon them. The House gathered all of their wealth and followers and begin travelling northward towards Westbridge in the belief that they would make their way to the Empire where all matters were forgiven. In this way House Redwyne saddled up all of its servents and members and followed House Targaryan towards whatever end. On the road the Houses became entrenched in a running battle with a gang of bandits who realized the wealth on board the caravan and thus attacked the Targaryans, and Redwyne's. At one point the two houses were forced to completely halt and fortify their wagons into three larger fortified wagons in which the women and children would hide on board. This worked better, and they were then able to more quickly move but they found constant road blocks set up by the bandits on the routes north so they were forced to keep heading east. As they kept moving east they eventually found themselves at the small fishing village of Hjarlmsson. Staying there for a few days they hired the village to ferry them across the waters to the city of Koenisburg where they thought they could then head north to Lorderon and then moe up the Rhine towards the Empire. Noteable Members Family Members *Brenden Redwyne **Jodie Redwyne ***Desmond Redwyne ****Denyse Redwyne (Denyse Mountain) *****Farvil Redwyne *****Liala Redwyne ******Edgar Urdellia *****Vaella Redwyne Other Members Vassal Houses Category:Houses in the Empire of Dragonstone Category:Ostrogoths Category:Houses in Europe Category:Former Houses in Lucerne